Miranda Prefecture
} |- | align="center" colspan="2"|File:MirandaFlag.svg}}}| }px |- | align="center" colspan="2"|Flag |- | colspan="2" |- | align="center" colspan="2"|File:MirandaBorders.png}}}| }px |- | colspan="2" |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'Nicknames': The Mountain Prefecture |- | colspan="2" |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Capital (and largest city) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Nottingham |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Official languages | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|English Chinese Japanese |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Ethnic groups | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|54.2% European 36.0% Asian 6.1% Native Marianan 3.8% Other |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Religion | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|59.2% No Religion 22.3% Christianity 10.6% Buddhism 1.7% Shinto 6.2% Other |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Demonym | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Mirandan |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Government | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Governor | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Kylie Giambrone (SDP) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Lieutenant-Governor | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Scott Terepka (SDP) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Premier | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Dean Sheehan (SDP) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Speaker | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Jan Wolfsberger (SDP) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Legislature | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Prefectural Assembly |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Federal representation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Parliamentary seats | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Parliamentary delegation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| *3 Social Democrats *2 National |- ! style="vertical-align:top" colspan="2" align="left"|Formation |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Established | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|1 June 1954 |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Area | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|6,578 km² (13th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Population (2018) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Total | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|1,095,427 (11th) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Density | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|166.5/km² (8th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|GDP (2017–18) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Total | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|$27.328 billion (14th) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Per capita | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|$24,947 (14th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Time zone(s) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|EST (UTC+9) EDT (UTC+10) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Highest point | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|TBA |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Abbreviation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|MA |} Miranda Prefecture (/mɪˈrændə/, abbreviated as MA) is a landlocked prefecture in eastern Enderron. It is bordered by Kaigan Prefecture and Sierra Prefecture to the north, Janszoon Prefecture to the south and west, Sylvania Prefecture to the southeast and the Batavian Republic to the east. Its capital and largest city is Notthingham. Miranda is a fairly rural prefecture characterised by mountain ranges in the east and grasslands in the west. The Duyfken Escarpment stretches from Sylvania into southern Miranda and forms part of its border with Batavia. Miranda has the highest average elevation out of all Enderronian prefectures. The prefectural economy is primarily based on agriculture, manufacturing and ore mining. Miranda's history is marked by economic hardship, but it has remained politically innovative and culturally vibrant throughout the years. History TBA Government Miranda has a semi-presidential political system, with the Governor of Miranda Prefecture (currently Kylie Gambrione of the Social Democratic Party of Enderron) as the head of state, and the Premier of Miranda Prefecture (currently Dean Sheehan of the Social Democratic Party of Enderron) as the head of government. Its unicameral parliament consists of the 37-member Miranda Prefectural Assembly, with elections held every four years, using full preferential voting. Federal representation Miranda elects 5 Members of Parliament to the Enderronian Parliament. } | Dalton | 2013– |- | Edison Chee | | Nottingham | 2014– |- | Michael Fergerson | | Forrest | 2006– |- | Kylie Moore | | Mt Gilbert | 2010– |- | James Radovich | | Sutherland | 2004– |} Political culture Miranda is traditionally regarded as a politically polarised prefecture due to its split between the heavily unionised mining and conservative agricultural industries. At the federal level, competition for Miranda's five seats is generally between the Social Democrats and the agrarian Enderron National Party rather than the Liberal Party. Demographics Miranda's population as of October 2018 is 1,095,427, making it the eleventh-most populous prefecture in Enderron. Largest cities and towns